<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Did You Miss Me? by OhMistakeShiny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538104">Did You Miss Me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMistakeShiny/pseuds/OhMistakeShiny'>OhMistakeShiny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cowgirl Position, Ethlyn is the top, F/M, Loving Marriage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:20:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMistakeShiny/pseuds/OhMistakeShiny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethlyn greets Quan very warmly after him being a week in the capital of Silesia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cian | Quan/Ethlyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Did You Miss Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first attempt at writing something nsfw. As always, constructive criticism is always welcome.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ethlyn approached her husband from behind, enveloping her arms on his neck, pressing her lips on his nape, "Welcome back," she said, feeling like a breath for him.</p>
<p>She felt him smiling, with the dinner still on his mouth, and continued giving little kisses on his neck until he turned to kiss her on the lips, "Did you miss me?", he asked.</p>
<p>Ethlyn affirmed it with a sound. He hadn't been away for too long in the capital of Silesia, only 6 days, but just enough for her to start to desire his return fervently, one that had been very late at night. She smiled when she felt his hand stroking her hair and asked, "Did you already finished the dinner?"</p>
<p>Quan nodded and Ethlyn sat on his lap to feel his lips in a better angle than the last one. This new kiss was slowly, tasting each other completely as if they had forgotten the taste of the other, and only separating slowly after starting to feel the lack of breath.</p>
<p>Her hands rested on his hair while his hands were on her waist. Looking at each other. Smiling.</p>
<p>Before their lips could join again another voice was heard, " Good to see you, Ethlyn."</p>
<p>Her smile grew, a little embarrassed from the sarcasm tone on the voice, and she put her head on her husband's shoulder, looking at the other man who was also enjoying the meal. "Good night, Sigurd, I'm glad to see you well. Was your travel a good one? " was her response to her brother.</p>
<p>He smiled a little but she could see the shadow of sadness that resided on his eyes since the kidnapping of Deirdre months ago, a shadow that sometimes seemed larger when he was looking at them together." We haven't had any problems," he answered, "how's Seliph doing?"</p>
<p>"He's doing great, he spends the day smiling and playing with everyone, " she could see how his face brightened after any mention of his son, "I put him to sleep in the nursery before coming here."</p>
<p>"Then I should give him a good night kiss." He said as he got up and said goodbye to the couple, kissing his sister's head.</p>
<p>Quan patted her on the lower part of her back, "We should be going to sleep. I'm tired."</p>
<p>She moved her head, looked at him in the eyes and leaned towards his ear to whisper, "How tired?," she returned to look at him with her eyebrows raised, hoping he would understand. His smirk let her saw that he understood it perfectly.</p>
<p>She got up from him with his help and the two, with their hands intertwined, headed to their shared room with Ethlyn in the front, almost guiding him. When the two entered, she closed the door quietly and almost immediately she was buried in between Quan's arms, feeling his breath on her ear.</p>
<p>"What do you want to do that you asked me how tired I was?" he whispered, making her face burnt.</p>
<p>"I thought we could spend a little time together after this week separated. But if you're tired we can just go to bed."</p>
<p>"Giving love to my lady wife is much better than sleeping."</p>
<p>They looked at each other and their lips crashed with passion, with their hands moving to the other's neck to deepen the kiss. After this first kiss, one of his hands moved to her chin to kiss her again while her hands started to unbutton his coat. Their lips separated once again but this time, Quan's lips atacked her neck and he unclasped the brooch that supported her cape. The heat between the two had escalated really quickly, that's probably why the two were trying to be fast leaving the other without clothes as Ethlyn thought while she panted from his kisses. They had indeed missed the other so much.</p>
<p>Quan stopped with the kisses to take off his jacket and threw it down to decorate the floor, a moment his wife used to bite his earlobe and provoke a moan from him, going down, kissing his jaw and later his neck while her hands starting to take off his pants. His hands also travelled down her body and reached into her skirt, touching her folds above the underwear.</p>
<p>"Oh gods, Quan, how much have you missed me?" she asked between pants.</p>
<p>"You can't even imagine."</p>
<p>"Then prove it."</p>
<p>She pulled his hair to make him go down. Her strenght didn't get him were she wanted but he got what she wanted and got on his knees, after taking off his pants, getting rid off of his wife's boots. He kissed her inner thighs, going up slowly, until near her crotch he slid down her underwear. She felt his breath on her, making the heat she felt in the zone get bigger, almost unbearable, until he pressed his lips on her clit. He started sucking not too hard first but enough to made her moan loudly. She put one of her hands on her mouth to try to silence them without much success while the other was pulling her husband's hair, pushing his head to her crotch.</p>
<p>"Ah, ah, ah, Quan ah harder, ah" she moaned.</p>
<p>He stopped sucking and she felt her body shake when she felt his tongue inside her. He tasted her while she was trying to mutter the little screams until she gave up and the hand that was on her mouth joined the other one. She pulled his hair with both hands making him out her and both stopped for a moment to catch breath.</p>
<p>"Oh gods, Quan, you're so good." she said between pants.</p>
<p>He got up and kissed her deeply, with not only their lips feeling each other but also their tongues. When the two separated, he responded, " Only the best for you, darling."</p>
<p>She smiled and started to take her skirt off while his hands moved to unbutton her jacket and later to touch her breasts. He cupped her breasts with both his hands, with both thumbs touching her nipples that were hard from the attention they were getting. She touched his shaft and caressed it while it was still inside the underwear, pulling out a moan from his lips. She pulled out his member and started jerking him off making him stop playing with her, just concentrating in the immense pleasure his wife's soft hand was giving to him, closing his eyes and grunting.</p>
<p>Her lips got closer to his ear and whispered, with heavy breathing, " Are you ready for the next step?"</p>
<p>He nodded with his eyes still closed.</p>
<p>"Then, beg."</p>
<p>He opened his eyes and laughed softly, looking at her smirk. He cupped her face with one hand and looked directly to her eyes, " My dear, beautiful and amazing wife, please, please, continue."</p>
<p>" With?"</p>
<p>"With everything."</p>
<p>She was pleased with the words because she moved forward and their lips joined once more in an intense kiss.</p>
<p>She was the one that ended the kiss and demanded him, " Sit on the bed."</p>
<p>He did as she wanted with one of his hands on his shaft, waiting for her. She moved closer to him and sat on his lap, with her hands on his neck while he moved his to her ass. She rubbed her folds with his shaft making the two moan almost at the same rhythm.</p>
<p>"Ethlyn, please, please, please. I will not last so much if you continue with this."</p>
<p>She smirked as she loved hearing him beg to her like that. The two looked directly to each other eyes and she moved, aligning his member with her entrance and finally penetrating herself with it. The two were overwhelmed with the sensation, she moaned loudly while he opened his mouth and closed his eyes. When all his member was inside her, her lips joined his with a passionate kiss, she started it and she ended it, with a bit in his lips, after starting to need some air.</p>
<p>The two looked at each other once more. " I can't express how much I love you." Quan confessed.</p>
<p>She smiled and started moving, riding him first slowly and moaning at every thrust. He started to devour her boobs to silence her own moans and making her scream harder with all the stimulation. First he started playing with one of the nipples with his tongue and later he moved to the other one while playing with the first one with his fingers, but quickly, he started sucking her breasts. The riding become more and more faster and her moans became louder, letting all the passion control her body.</p>
<p>He stopped sucking and started talking with a shallow breathing, " I don't think I can hold out much longer."</p>
<p>"Then don't do it."</p>
<p>" Inside?" she nodded with her eyes closed and moaning. " Are you sure?"</p>
<p>"Absolutely, I want you to cum inside me."</p>
<p>He groaned at her words and started to moan with her, feeling his climax getting closer. Finally, he spilled his seed inside her and gave a loud moan feeling his orgasm. He rested his head on her shoulder and she hugged it. She intensified the riding, feeling her orgasm also approach and feeling the warm cum inside her. She came and felt all her body shake with the orgasm.</p>
<p>Her head also rested on her husband's shoulder and the two kept the position until they breathed normally. He caressed her cheek and looked at her. Her eyes were fixed on his. He was the first to spoke," I will have to go out more times if you're going to greet me always like this."</p>
<p>She laughed, " As If we didn't have fun when you stay with me."</p>
<p>He smiled, " I love you so much."</p>
<p>She kissed one of his cheeks, "I really," kissed the other one, "really," and kissed his lips, "love you."</p>
<p>He kissed her, in a more passionate kiss. "We should go to sleep, Sigurd loves to wake up us early."</p>
<p>She moved from his lap and started collecting all her clothes that were on the floor. "I will not pick up your things." she explained. Quan only looked at her, with the same loving eyes he used on her since their wedding and feeling the most fortunate man in all the continent for having the best woman as his wife.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nine months later, baby Leif was born (?)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>